This invention relates to a physiologically active novel substance having activities to inhibit dextran synthesis and to prevent teeth from decaying, and also to a process for its production.
It is known that insoluble dextran is synthesized from sucrose by oral bacteria and it deposits together with the bacteria themselves to form tartar or dirt on the teeth, which is one of the causes for tooth decay. It has been considered possible to prevent the tooth decay by inhibiting the bacterial dextran synthesis which will cause tooth decay.